A Hyuga Tale
by TiredSymphony
Summary: In Konohagakure an old man tells the story of the Hyugas downfall, while revealing some surprising secrets about himself. NaruHina, Hyuga-massacre but later on in time.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Blurb: An old man tells the story of the Hyugas downfall. **

_I confess the blurb doesn't say a lot but hopefully it created some sort of suspense, mystery and you felt a little bit of tingle in your mingle ;) ….. if not, then it was an epic fail, but cheer up hopefully it will get better! :) (hopefully)_

**THE BIRTH OF THE PLOT:**** This plot basically came when I was shampooing my hair, and when I got out from my shower I just ****hit it ****with the computer ;) So yeah… It's not anything too grand, but enjoy! :D**

* * *

**A Hyuga Tale**

**Chapter One: Pride**

The meadows of Konoha were mostly deserted. It was a popular place in the past: with many couples, families and elders coming to enjoy the beautiful scenery of Konoha.

An old man sat under a sakura tree, with its tender pink leaves falling to the ground, and he smiled faintly thinking Sakura would have liked them so much, then he frowned sadly. If only she was still here… He thought about the colour pink for a while but then soft lavender overtook his train of thoughts and he winced guiltily. His ocean blue eyes worn with age and his hair that had once been so bright drooped down to a faded blond colour. His whisker marks made his cheeks seem even more wrinkled as he gazed sadly at some of the ruins of the Hyuga-

"Jii-chan! Jii-chan! Tell us another story!"

He sits there every day, waiting, and a couple of kids come to him to have their daily dose of story and considering his age they were right to call him a grandpa. If only he had grandchildren as well…

"Jii-chan! Come on! Tell us!"

He gazed sadly at the ruins of the Hyuga Compound.

"Okay. I'll tell you the story of the Hyuga clan's downfall-"

"Hurry up then!" a cheeky boy shouted

He shrugged his shoulders and looked apologetic as his other friends glared at him and shushed him angrily at his impatience.

"Dattebayo! Sure I will!" he winked, his age had not cleared him of his habit of saying dattebayo.

* * *

"This is how it starts; the Hyuga were a proud clan, with money and power sitting next to them, who wouldn't be?

Not to mention they were known as a powerful force to be reckoned with **even** among the most feared shinobis, their legendary white eyes, the byakugan, could see through everything; physical or mental.

They could see for for miles or detect even the smallest lies. Pride was born and bred into them.

There were no things like the Main House and the Branch House members in the past, but then later on there were those who were a little stronger, faster and more cunning, they experimented on a family member who they disliked very much, but slowly it turned to many other Hyugas.

Only some of them were not sealed, they would soon be known as the Main House and the rest would the Branch House members.

The Branch members were outraged to such an extent that at one point of time in the history, a disturbing family war started between the two Houses.

Many died in this war, they died by their own kin's hands and soon both sides of the Houses realised that using violence to solve their problems had been a step too far. They negotiated and the problem subsided.

The Main House had agreed to be more fair to the Branch and to let them have a couple of opportunities as well, although the Main House didn't remove their seals, they treated the Branch with more respect.

However what the Branch didn't know was that the Main House members were seething with jealousy and they were offended that someone they considered inferior to them actually stood up to them and in the end they had to respect them.

They soon regained their control, slowly and cautiously, and the next generation of Branch complied to the Main House's every wish.

The other future generations of Branch would comply like this as well, even hundreds of years later, even when their hearts were full of hatred for the Main House, they were too afraid to stand up.

In one of the future generations, this was when I was a kid, it might be hard to believe but I was friends with two Hyugas!" the old man boasted.

* * *

The children looked at him in awe, for the Hyugas now ceased to exist, and they had always longed to meet one of those legendary warriors.

"Tell us more Jii-chan! What were their names?" a little girl asked, her eyes widening with curiosity.

"A Branch member called Neji Hyuga and his cousin..."

"Yeah what's his name?"

"She. She was a Main House member, heiress to the clan, her name was Hinata Hyuga." He smiled sadly

"What were they like?"

"Neji was strong, but I beat him in a match, dattebayo!" he grinned

"And?" all the boys leaned closer

"He went through a lot as a branch member and as a normal kid, that's what happen in the lives of shinobis and it caused him to become very cold but then later he warmed up and boy he helped me a lot of times!"

"What about the girl!" whined a little girl with brown hair

The other girls agreed in protest.

"I was just coming to her."

The old man said that but everyone knew that he wanted to avoid her, they were just about to tell him that he doesn't have to force himself, when suddenly he sighed.

"Hinata-chan was…amazing. She was so brave and ever so shy, not like any other Hyuga I've ever seen. She risked her life for me and she tried her best at whatever she done, she suffered a lot during her childhood but she kept on smiling. She's so unique… she's just so… beautiful…"

"Jii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Did you like Hinata-san, as in **like like**?"

He blushed, and the children looked amazed for they had never seen an old man blush so hard before.

"No! I liked another girl, Sakura Haruno, she was my wife."

"Where is she now?"

"She's… dead."

"Oh."

An uncomfortable silence was unleashed and the old man sighed.

"Let's get on with the story shall we?" he smiles sadly

"Yeah…" comes a quiet response

"Come on! I can't hear you dattebayo!"

"Yeah."

"HUH!? Speak louder!"

"Yeah let's get on with the story!"

"And like I said, the Branch were afraid to stand up. One day a leader frees the Branch but when the Main House hear about it they aren't too pleased, in fact they are furious-"

"Yuuki, Airi, Subaru, Konoka, Furo, everybody! It's time to go home now!" a distant figure shouts

"Oh no, it's Himawari-nii. Quick, tell us more!"

"Hurry up you guys we have to go home!"

The old man looks at them with a serious face.

"Let's say that part of their downfall was their pride, their pride as a Hyuga, their pride as a Main House."

He grins at them.

"I'll tell you more tomorrow!"

They sigh with relief.

"Okay, bye!"

* * *

The old man watches as they go.

Then he thinks about Sakura, but no matter how much he thinks about pink, soft lavender always come creeping back.

He feels something wet trailing down his cheeks.

"Oh Sakura-chan… Oh Hinata-chan…"

His love will never fade…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. So who do you think this mystery old man is? (It's kinda obvious but…) ;) And what do you think is gonna happen next, why is he crying? Feel free to pop in a review. :)**

**Tired Symphony**


End file.
